Bad Girls Club: Witches
by FeatherSun1638
Summary: Hermione Granger receives a strange letter at graduation asking her to participate in the new season of Bad Girls Club: Witches. After a tough break up with Ron, Ginny convinces her that it will be good for her. How will she respond to her new "bad girl" status? How will Draco Malfoy react to her new title?
1. Chapter 1: You've Been Selected

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bad Girls Club._  
**

**Chapter One: You've Been Selected**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione Granger sat on the edge of her seat, waiting for her name to be called. Draco Malfoy's name was called and she waited on her toes, for she knew her name would be called out next. It was her graduation day.

She heard the applause as she walked up to retrieve her diploma and she smiled to herself as she walked up the three little steps to the podium, where Dumbledore waited for her. He gave her his famous, twinkly-eyed smile and handed the rolled up parchment to her before thanking her for all she had done for Hogwarts.

Hermione felt as though she should be the one thanking him. If not for Dumbledore, she felt as though she would not have had the courage to do half the things she did in her time at Hogwarts. Perhaps she would have tried to blend in and stay out of public eye as she was an outsider. But he helped her overcome that. She wouldn't be where she was now if not for Dumbledore.

Hermione was one of the select few who returned to Hogwarts for an eighth year to finish her schooling. She was one of ten eighth year students and found that without Ron and Harry there to get into all sorts of trouble, she was able to breathe easier.

She was immensely happy to know that she would be able to spend more girl time with Ginny, who was growing more in love with Harry by the minute. The only down side to returning was that she had to share a dormitory with the only other female Gryffindor eighth year. Lavender Brown.

She had always had a secret loathing for the girl. If not because of all the times when Lavender would bash Hermione for her hair or her teeth and every other flaw that Hermione wasn't even aware that she had, Hermione hated her for taking the one thing that Hermione had worked so hard to get. Ronald Weasley.

Sadly, the youngest boy Weasley was so caught up in the fame of being a part of the golden trio that he had seemingly forgotten all about Hermione. At first, she had thought that he wasn't coming to see her because he was busy with auror training and their schedules simply didn't mix, but she was sadly mistaken.

Apparently, Ron had quit auror training and had decided to take a year to himself. But she hadn't known that until she bumped into him in one of the hallways.

"_Ron?" she said as she squinted her eyes to see if the tall, red headed boy was who she thought he was, "Ron! What are you doing here?"_

_Because of Hermione's excitement, she had completely missed that half of his clothes looked as if he had thrown them on in the dark. His hair was disheveled and not only did he smell suspicious, but he had a sickeningly hot pink shade of lipstick staining parts of his neck. She was oblivious to all of these things. _

"_Oh you know, just came by to see you, 'Mione," he said as he nervously scratched the back of his head. _

"_Oh we should go out to Hogsmede then for a bite to eat!" she said happily as she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder, "I'll just go drop this off in the room and then we can go, okay?"_

_Before he could tell her not to, she quickly made her way up to the dormitories and was about to open the door when Ron told her not to. _

"_Don't be silly, Ronald," she said and she opened the door to see a naked Lavender laying on _her_ bed, just lounging like it was nobody's business. _

_It seemed as though the girl didn't realize who was at the door because she merely stretched out her limbs and didn't bother to cover herself up. _

"_Oh Won Won did you come back for more," she cooed and Hermione looked to Ron in question. It was in that moment that she realized what was going on. _

"_Ronald Billius Weasley," she seethed, "You've been fucking around on me with Lavender bloody Brown?"_

If there was one thing she was glad about when leaving Hogwarts, it was that she would never have to see the disgusting bint, Lavender Brown, ever again.

Once the graduation ceremony was over, she was greeted by Harry and Ginny as they engulfed her in a gigantic group hug. After the three had separated, Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Ron congratulate Lavender and she quickly turned away just in time. If she had waited another second, she would have seen them lip locked in an overwhelmingly sloppy looking kiss.

She couldn't dwell on the past. Of course, she had thought that Ronald Weasley was the love of her life, but sometimes life doesn't agree with you. It was time for her to start a new chapter in her life. One that didn't involve Ron.

She was congratulated by the entire Weasley clan, not including Ron, and was feeling on top of the world. Suddenly remembering that she hadn't even taken a look at the rolled up parchment in her hands, she quickly made work of the ribbon tying it together. Before unraveling it, she decided to ask if Ginny had opened hers yet.

"Not yet," Ginny said, "Let's open them together, 'Mione!"

"We're going to have to frame that one, Ginny," Molly Weasley said before looking over to Fred and George with her hands on her hips, "It's not everyday that a Weasley graduates from Hogwarts."

On the count of three, the two girls unrolled their diplomas and at the same time, a slip of glittery pink paper floated down to the floor from both of their parchments. Ginny and Hermione looked at one another questioningly before bending down to pick up the mysterious looking slips of paper.

Hermione looked down at the paper in her hands and couldn't believe what she was reading. Was this a joke of some sort?

_**Dumbledore Presents**_

_**Bad Girls Club: Witches**_

_**To Miss Hermione Granger:**_

_**Congratulations! You have been hand selected by Dumbledore to participate in this season's filming of Bad Girls Club! You, along with six other witches, are invited to come to the Bad Girls House in the interests of changing your lives for the better. Hope to see you there!**_

_**p.s. A bad girl never turns down a challenge!**_

"Granger? A bad girl?" the confident voice of Draco Malfoy said as he looked at the writing on the paper over her shoulder, "What exactly qualifies you as a bad girl?"

"Exactly my point!" Hermione said, forgetting who she was talking to for a moment, "I'm not a bad girl. Everyone knows that."

"Well, I suppose that what you did to the Weasel after you caught him cheating on you might have something to do with your new "Bad Girl" title," Malfoy joked.

"Am I missing something here?" asked Harry as Ginny studied her slip of paper once more.

"Gin, did you get the same letter?" Hermione asked, hoping that she wasn't the only one.

"I can't believe this," Ginny said, "Dumbledore thinks I'm some sort of bad girl! What does that even mean?"

"Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat about bad girls," Malfoy said, "I think I should go."

With that, he disappeared into the crowd of graduates and Hermione finally realized who she was talking to.

"Was that Malfoy?" she asked and Harry and Ginny both nodded, "Strange."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a lot of convincing, Ginny finally got Hermione to agree to go to the Bad Girls house with her. After all, she was one of her best friends and she couldn't just leave her to live in a house of six other witches who she may not even like. It was always nice to have a friend with you. But that didn't mean Hermione was happy to be going. She wasn't happy in the least.

"C'mon, 'Mione," Ginny said, "Think of it as a sort of vacation from reality."

"And Harry's okay with you going on a random vacation for three months?" Hermione asked.

"Of course he is!" Ginny exclaimed, "He says it might be good for me. You know, with my temper and all."

"I still don't understand why I was even chosen," Hermione said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ginny asked and Hermione turned to look at her before Ginny explained, "Hermione, you are so used to getting what you want that you don't know how to deal with your life if something goes even remotely wrong. Remember how you handled the whole Ron-Lavender situation?"

"That's different!" Hermione defended herself, "He deserved that."

"Hermione, you snuck out of Hogwarts every night for a month to collect enough spiders to fill Lavender's bed for the next time he came to visit. That's taking it a little bit too far."

"I disagree." Hermione said with her nose stuck up in the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ginny, are you sure about this?" Hermione questioned her friend as she sat on a chair in one of the most popular salons in all of Diagon Alley.

"Yes! It's about time you change up your look," Ginny chastised, "We're not little school girls anymore, Hermione!"

"Oh Merlin..."

An hour later, Jeremy, the heterosexual hair stylist who had taken on the task of recreating Hermione's big bush of a mane, had completed his job and turned her on the swivel chair so that she could look at herself in the mirror.

It took her a moment to realize that the girl that she was staring at was her. She barely recognized herself with her new hair. It had been tamed to the point where it was silky smooth to the touch. Gone were the unmanageable curls as they were replaced by bouncy waves that flowed down her back. In addition to the next texture of her hair, she noticed that Jeremy had also changed the color.

Her natural light brown-almost honey hair color was accentuated by the new blonde highlights that Jeremy had put in. She thought she looked amazing. Ginny agreed.

"Now onto those brows," Jeremy said with a frown on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You were so right, Gin," Hermione told her friend as they walked down the cobblestone road to shop some more, "I love my new hair."

"I told you it was a good idea!" Ginny said before gloating a bit more.

The two continued chatting as they shopped the rest of the day away. By dinner time, Hermione and Ginny both had new wardrobes and just about every beauty product known to man.

"Think we got everything we need?" Ginny asked as she looked at all the bags surrounding them.

"I think we're good," replied Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, before we send you girls off to the house," the producer of the show began, "We're going to need some clips of you two answering some questions for us individually."

"No problem!" said Ginny as she volunteered to go first. Hermione waited outside of the filming room while Ginny scurried off into the room. She hopped up on the stool in front of a green screen as the camera men set up.

"Action," the producer said to the camera men, "So, Ginny, what do you think makes you a bad girl?"

"Well, to be honest I have somewhat of a temper problem," Ginny said to the camera, "My boyfriend thinks I react too rashly sometimes. I guess I'll have to work on that while I'm here."

"Alright, that's good but try to smile a little more," the producer said before moving on, "How would you describe yourself?"

"I'm a really fun person to be around. I can get along with almost anybody unless you rub me the wrong way. Then I just don't feel the need to play nice."

"Thanks, Ginny," said the producer as he dismissed her, "Could you send Hermione in?"

Hermione stepped into the room a little bit shyly and the producer invited her to take a seat on the stool.

"Now, Hermione," he said, "I'm going to need you to smile a lot and be completely honest with me when answering my questions."

"Okay," she said a little bit uncertain.

"Would you consider yourself spoiled?"

"Oh I'm not spoiled," Hermione said before remembering that she should be smiling. With a smile plastered on her face, she continued, "I mean, I almost always get what I want but I don't expect someone to just hand it to me. I'm a big girl."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I'm currently single," she said and felt the smile slip right off of her face, "My last boyfriend cheated on me with some slag. She was my room mate."

"So what did you do?"

"What? When he cheated?" she asked and the producer nodded, "I got revenge. See, my ex hates spiders so I found a bunch of the little buggers and let them loose on her bed when he came over for a night cap."

"Are you usually this vindictive?"

"I'm not usually that vindictive," she said honestly, "Most of the time I'm pretty sweet to everyone. Unless you make me mad. But only a select few really make me angry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is gold, Dumbledore," the producer said as he entered the editing room, "This season is going to be exceptional!"

"Interesting bunch, aren't they?" Dumbledore said as he watched the clips. He couldn't wait until all the girls came to the house and found out who they would be living with for the next three months..

* * *

**Dumbledore, you sneaky bastard! What'd you all think? **


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Your House Mates

**Chapter Two: A House Divided**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermione and Ginny say in the back of the black stretch limousine as they waited to arrive at the Bad Girls house. Hermione worried about who the remainding five witches of the house would be but Ginny could care less.

The youngest Weasley felt that as long as Hermione was there with her, she wouldn't necessarily have to deal with the other girls if she didn't feel like it. She had nothing to worry about. Admiring her shiny new shoes and mentally applauding herself on her selection, she took a moment to look around the limo.

She had never been in a limo. She supposed that neither had Hermione. Well, maybe she had. After all, her parents were muggles. Did all muggles travel like this? As her eyes raked around the narrow car, she noticed something on the other side of the limousine.

"'Mione!" she exclaimed, "There's mini bar in here! Look there's firewhiskey and butterbeer and..wait. What is this stuff?" she picked up the strange bottle and held it up for Hermione to see.

"Ginny, that's tequila," Hermione explained before taking the bottle from her, "And it's very strong alcohol. You shouldn't drink it just yet. We still need to unpack before we even think about pouring a drink."

"Oh come on!" Ginny said with a pout on her face, "Just one shot, Hermione! We're on vacation for Merlin's sake! Live a little!"

After minutes of relentless begging, Ginny was able to successfully get Hermione to take a shot with her. One shot turned in to four shots and the limo finally came to a hault.

"We're here!" Hermione yelled to Ginny, who was right next to her.

"Race you inside!" Ginny slurred and hopped over Hermione to open the door. She pulled on the handle and promptly fell out of the car before Hermione stumbled over her.

Ginny crawled to her feet before clumsily walking towards the French doors of the extravagant house. She had her eyes focused on the door knob and reached out to grab it right before Hermione, somewhat awkwardly, ran up to touch it first.

"Beat ya, Gin!" she said and Ginny was not impressed. She pushed Hermione out of the way to open the doors and stepped inside. Hermione followed shortly after and the two tipsy girls looked around in awe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Luna Lovegood pulled up to the house shortly after Ginny and Hermione stumbled in. Instead of simply walking into the house like the other girls would most likely do, she decided that she would take a walk around the house. Maybe she'd find a nargle or two during her exploration of the premises.

What made Luna Lovegood a bad girl? It was simple really. After she lost her father during the war, she wasn't the same as before. Sure, she still had her quirks and glasses, but she wasn't the eccentric little girl she was. She didn't like to talk about her personal life. She never stayed in one place for too long. She always had a different place to go to every night. She would spend her days in lala land before spending her nights partying the time away.

It made it easier for her to keep the thoughts of her father's death out of her mind.

Before coming to the Bad Girls house, she had even gone out and bought herself an entirely new wardrobe and set of make up. Gone were the crazy outfits that made her the laughing stock of Ravenclaw. Gone were the raddish earrings that she used to be so fond of. Gone was the Luna she used to be. That Luna was replaced.

Luna had managed to convince herself that she could forget about everything terrible that had happened to her recently. She wanted so badly to forget it. She pretended that it never happened. She pushed it into the furthest part of her head and moved on with her life. Just like that. No turning back.

And now here she was. Enrolled into the Bad Girls Club by Dumbledore himself. He must have heard about her series of one night stands. Everyone had heard about those. He must have heard the whispers of judgmental girls and the gloats of the faceless boys that she had apparently slept with.

To be completely honest, she didn't even remember half of the things she did when she was drunk. She just drank and drank and when she was drunk she didn't care anymore. She didn't care that she was Luna Lovegood and that she was supposed to be the dreamy little Ravenclaw who read the Quibbler every morning. She didn't care. There was no more Quibbler, so why should she?

She finished her lap around the house and finally decided that it was time to move in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shhhh, Hermione," Ginny said while pressing her finger on Hermione's lips to keep her from talking, "I think someone's here."

Seconds later, the door knob turned and in walked Luna Lovegood.

"Luna!" Ginny squealed as she scrambled to hug the girl, "I can't believe you're here!"

The three girls chattered on and on as they toured the house in search of a room to stay in. Their luggage was put at the bottom of the stairs and the girls decided to trudge up there to figure out which room was theirs before bothering with carrying all of their bags up the steps.

Ginny and Hermione both took the ends so that they could use the railing as a guide while Luna took the middle. They finally reached the second floor and walked into the first room they saw.

It was pretty much decided the moment all three girls saw that the room had three queen beds in it that this would be their room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pansy Parkinson stepped out of her own personal limousine and frowned upon seeing the size of the Bad Girls house. Being the daughter of a rich pureblood couple, she was used to extravagance. Compared to the Parkinson Manor, the house was nothing special. Skipping the part where she was supposed to take her own luggage inside, she walked right up to the house and motioned her house elves to carry her things.

She opened the double doors and stepped through. Taking off her huge sunglasses, she shook out her hair and checked herself out in the mirror by the stairs. She wiped an imaginary smudge of eyeliner away before adjusting her bra so that her boobs didn't look crooked. After getting them done, she wasn't quite used to their size and sometimes didn't notice that one breast looked higher up than the other. She'd have to work on that.

She heard the voices of other witches from the upstairs and was about to go make her presence known but was startled by the sound of someone entering the house behind her.

"Millicent?" she said as she saw her fellow Slytherin walk through the doors, "Well I can't say I'm surprised that you're here as well."

The two witches smirked at one another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daphne Greengrass cursed Dumbledore as she drove into the long drive way of the Bad Girls house. Then she cursed her sister for convincing her that she should go to work on herself. She did not need to work on herself!

So maybe she liked to date men. Married men. But hey, they were always the ones to hit on her first! She couldn't help that.

And maybe she liked to control every aspect of her life. Maybe she was so used to everything going according to plan that she broke down into tears whenever things didn't go her way. Dumbledore was out of his mind.

She didn't want to live in a house full of other witches. The last time she lived with witches besides her sister was at Hogwarts and she was so glad that was over. She had been bunked with Pansy Parkinson of all people. It had been horrible. Daphne rarely ever participated in Pansy's petty little rants about people she didn't like and for that, she was ridiculed herself. It didn't help that there was always the shadow of Millicent Bulstrode towering over her. It was like she could never escape from those two.

Checking to make sure she had all of her bags, she accioed them into the house and heard sudden yelling. Deciding to skip the introductions for now, she walked over to the bar to pour herself a drink. It was going to be a long three months.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Looky looky," the voice of Pansy Parkinson said from the doorframe of Hermione, Ginny, and Luna's room, "Milly, it's the Gryffindors and their crazy little friend!"

"Oh bloody fantastic," Ginny said upon seeing who was talking, "If it isn't the Slytherin slut herself."

"I'm hurt!" Pansy cried sarcastically, "Your words, they sting."

"Why don't you just leave us be, Parkinson," said Hermione from her bed.

"Oh but Granger," Pansy said in a mock baby voice, "Don't you want to sit and chat?"

"Get lost, Pansy," snapped Luna as she unpacked her things by hand, "You're not welcome in our room."

"Big words for you, Lovegood," Pansy spat as she stepped up to Luna's face, "Why don't you make me leave, then?"

Millicent stood back and watched as Pansy irritated the girls further and looked smug. She had missed this.

"Get the hell out of here!" screamed Ginny as she took another swig of the muggle drink called tequila, "Pugkinson," she added before giggling at her little nickname.

"Pugkinson," Pansy yelled shrilly, "You better shut your mouth, Weasley!"

With that, Pansy stormed out of the room and Millicent followed. They had to find their room anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Daphne had levitated the last of her bags into the two person bedroom that she had found moments before. She was glad that she wasn't the last girl in the house. She wouldn't have wanted to have the last pick at beds. At least now, she could scope out the girls and see which one would be the least bothersome room mate.

As she began to fold her clothes and place them in the dresser by her bed, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Daph?" the unmistaken voice of Pansy Parkinson said, "Is that you?"

"Pans," Daphne said as she turned around with a slight grimace on her face, "I didn't know you were going to be here.."

"Well, I am the definition of a bad girl," Pansy said proudly, "It's too bad that we didn't get the three person room. You, Milly, and I could have been roomies again."

"Like old times," Millicent added.

"Yeah..like old times.." Daphne said suddenly more uncomfortable than she was a moment ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"I'm going to miss you so much Won Won," Lavender Brown said as her boyfriend finished taking her bags into the house for her.

"I'm going to see you tonight Lav Lav," he said as Lavender jumped into his arms. Sometimes, his girlfriend was over the top dramatic with him.

"Yeah. And then I'm going to take you back here and we're going to-"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME," Hermione said from the second floor as she saw who the last member of the Bad Girls Club was.

"Another Gryffindor?" Pansy said, "Just great."

"I'll leave you to it then," Ron said as he backed out of the house, "See you tonight!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"I cannot believe she's here," Hermione complained to Ginny as Ginny styled her hair. They were getting ready to go to a new club that had just opened on Diagon Alley and wanted to look better than the rest of the girls. Luna was working on winging her eye liner and efficiently worked on her make up like a pro. After all, she did this every night.

"Neither can I," Ginny agreed, "But she is a homewrecker so I guess that's how she got her spot on the show."

"Very true," Luna added, "She's also pretty selfish. Did you know that poor Daphne has to share a room with her? I feel terrible about that."

"Is Daphne nice or what?" Hermione asked as she was unsure if Daphne was one of the conniving little bitches that Pansy had worked into her little group back at Hogwarts.

"I've only talked to her once," Luna admitted, "But she seems harmless enough."

"I guess we'll find out sooner or later," Ginny said and the girls began to dress.

About an hour later, everyone in the house was ready to leave. All seven witches piled into the limousine and were silent the entire ride to the club.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"Albus," the producer said, "You didn't tell me that they all knew each other."

"That's what makes it fun," Dumbledore replied as he began to tell the clip editor what to do.

"Oh there's Hermione's clip. Okay make sure that when this airs she is known as 'The Princess'. Yes yes, and Ginny is 'The Firecracker'...fitting I know, and Luna is 'The Party Girl'. Then there's Pansy, put her down as 'The Instigator' and Millicent as 'The Warden'. Lavender? I guess she can be 'The Homewrecker' and I'm not really sure what to call Daphne..."

"The Control Freak?" suggested the producer.

"Perfect."

* * *

**Tell me what you think so far! Next chapter up in two days!**


	3. Chapter 3: Club Life

**Chapter Three: Club Life**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Can we get a VIP booth?" shouted Pansy once she found herself surrounded by a crowd of sweaty witches and wizards. Ginny, Hermione, and Luna had found their way to the side of the club, away from the crazed group of drunk magical folk and watched the scene in interest.

Millicent tore through the crowd to Pansy with Daphne following shortly afterwards and soon enough, the crowd dispersed and continued their partying elsewhere. The manager of the new club had come up to the seven witches and offered them a room to themselves.

"We'll take it," Pansy said almost immediately, "Does it come with free drinks?"

"Um no," said the manager and Pansy's face was overtaken by a scowl, "But we can send a round of complimentary drinks to your room shortly."

"Good," Pansy said before following the manager up to their room with the six other witches following after her. Hermione and Ginny looked at one another and rolled their eyes. Pansy was such a brat.

Besides the sound of roaring music playing throughout the club, the sounds of six women walking up stairs in four inch heels could be heard by people standing close by. The clicking sound of heels caught the attention of a group of men at the bar.

"Would you take a look at those legs," the tall blonde said to his mocha skinned companion as he eyed the leggy girl in the red dress. The man looked down at his shirt and unbuttoned his shirt a bit to expose his toned chest a tad. His friend chuckled at his antics and looked in the direction of the group of beautiful women that was currently making their way up the stairs to a VIP room.

"You said it, Malfoy," the Italian man said before raising his glass of firewhiskey up in the air to propose a toast to his companions, "Oi Crabbe, which one do you like?" Vincent Crabbe looked over at the group of girls and immediately recognized one.

"Is that Millicent?" he asked and squinted his eyes to focus on the broad-shouldered witch, "Haven't seen her since seventh year! She looks nice."

"Seriously, Crabbe?" Draco Malfoy said as he gave Vincent a look, "Out of that group of witches, you notice Millicent Bulstrode?"

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," said Blaise before he and Draco burst out into laughter. Vincent ignored their guffaws and watched as Millicent entered the VIP room with her friends and felt a sudden urge to go to her.

"Look, Crabbe," said Draco after he composed himself, "If you want to go buy her a drink or something.."

"I think I will," said Vincent before he ordered a drink for Millicent from the bartender, "Tell her it's from Vinny. Thanks."

"Okay, Crabbe!" Blaise said before slapping a hand on Vincent's back, "That's what I like to see!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

"The room is adequate," said Pansy to the manager before waving him off. The man looked confused before walking towards the door. Hermione felt that their group was coming across as rude because of Pansy's behavior placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to tell him that the room was lovely.

"Thank you," he said before returning to his job outside of the VIP room.

As Pansy took several shots of the complimentary drinks that the manager had sent up, a knock was heard at the door. Ginny went to go open it but a slightly tipsy Pansy beat her to it.

"More drinks?" she yelled before swinging the door open to reveal a man in the club's uniform holding up a fruity cocktail, "For me?"

"Are you Millicent?" the man asked.

"No," Pansy said before scowling, "That's Millicent over there." Millicent walked up to the man and accepted the drink from him.

"From Vinny," he said before retreating to his post at the bar.

"Vinny?" Pansy repeated, "That means Draco is probably here!"

Despite being slightly intoxicated, Pansy showed an incredible amount of balance as she grabbed Millicent's hand and half-dragged her down the stairs to look for a certain platinum haired Slytherin.

This left the room to Luna, Ginny, Hermione and Daphne. None of them knew where Lavender had gone to and frankly, they could care less. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna each took a shot of tequila from the table and decided that it was time to go out and join the party.

"You should come with us, Daphne," said Luna as she held the door open. Hermione and Ginny had already left the room and Luna felt that Daphne could make good company. Besides, it had been a while since she kicked it with a good girl. She wanted to know what Daphne was about.

"Oh you guys go ahead," said Daphne as she picked up a full shot glass from the tray on the table.

"No no," Luna insisted, "We're having fun tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"Party's here!" screamed the Weasley twins as they ran into the club, Harry hot on their tails.

"Hey, isn't Ron supposed to be here somewhere?" asked Harry as he looked around the club for any sign of his best friend.

"Who cares?" said Fred.

"He's probably off with Lav-Lav somewhere," George said and the twins rolled their eyes.

"Well I'm going to go find Ginny," Harry said and the twins waved him off as they joined the crowd of drunk witches and wizards.

Harry walked around the club aimlessly until he reached the bar. He ordered himself a firewhiskey and took a seat at the bar. The raven haired wizard took a long sip before looking up at the balcony of the club, where two girls were dancing. His eyes were drawn to red head and almost immediately, he jumped out of his seat to get to her.

"Gin!" he shouted over the music, leacing his firewhiskey at the bar, "Gin!"

"Harry?" she said as she pushed her hair out of her face and used the railing of the balcony to steady herself.

"Hi, Gin," he said when he finally reached her, "I missed you.

"Harry that's really sweet but I've only been away for a day now."

"Hey, Harry!" said Hermione as she continued to dance while looking down at the crowd of people beneath the balcony.

"'Mione?" Harry said as he took in her new appearance, "Merlin, have you gone_ blonde_?"

"Yeah!" she said enthusiastically as she took a champagne flute from a waiter, "You like?"

"Sure," Harry said as he eyed her as she continued to dance, "Are you okay, 'Mione?"

"Oh she's just a little drunk," Ginny said before turning to her drunk friend, "Hey I'm going to go hang out with Harry for a bit..you just keep doing what you're doing, okay?"

"Whatever!" Hermione shouted over the music. She downed her drink and somewhat carefully placed the empty glass on the table next to her. She looked down at the people dancing below her and noticed two people that she wished to never see again. Ron and Lavender.

Hermione's mood took a total one-eighty as she stormed down the steps clumsily. She was determined to give those two a piece of her mind. No one messes with Hermione Jane Granger!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Draco Malfoy was bored. He was bored of this club, of these people, and he was especially bored of Pansy trying to hit on him all night. He needed to escape. When Pansy turned her head, he disappeared into the crowd of people and made his way back to the bar.

To his pleasure, he spotted the leggy blonde from upstairs make her way to the bar as well. How convenient.

"Hello there," he said to the woman as he blocked her from walking away, "What's a beautiful witch like you doing at a club all alone?"

"Prettyboy Malfoy?" the woman said as she looked at his face, "It's me! Hermione Granger!"

"Granger?" he said as he took a second look at her, "Holy shite, it is you!" He wondered how he could have missed it in the first place. Without the blonde highlights and accentuated cleavage that she was showing tonight, she looked just like the Granger they all knew back at school. Just hotter. Way hotter.

"Wait, did you just call me 'Prettyboy', Granger?"

"Maybe..." she said before touching the tip of his nose and giggling profusely.

"Okay, you're drunk," he announced before taking her to his booth.

"And you're handsome," she said as he scooted her over so he could take a seat next to her.

"Granger-" Draco started to say but was shushed by Hermione's finger on his lips.

"Shhhhhh," she said keeping her finger on his slightly parted lips, "You wanna hear a secret, Malfoy?"

"Okay..." he said, having his doubts. A drunk Granger was a weird Granger. He was so used to uptight, bookworm Granger that he didn't know how to handle this situation.

"Back in first year," she began and grabbed Draco's head to bring it closer to her so she could whisper, "I had the biggest crush on you. Don't tell Harry!"

"I won't tell Potter, don't worry, my drunk little Granger," he said before smirking at her.

"Don't do that!" she yelled at him suddenly and he wondered what in the world she was talking about.

"Doing what?"

"That little smirk!" she exclaimed, "This is not the place for smirking."

"Granger, I will smirk all I want, wherever I please," he said seriously before breaking out into another smirk. Hermione groaned and let her head hit the table and rubbed her legs together. Draco watched her and noticed that she was trying to create friction in between her legs and realized why she had told him to stop.

"Is my smirk making you hot, Granger?" he whispered in her ear and she merely nodded her head, "Naughty, naughty. What happened to sweet little innocent Granger?"

"She's gone," Hermione whined as she attempted to pick her head back up. With a little help from Draco, she was up and leaning back on the booth seat in no time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"Luna Lovegood?" Fred shouted as he waved a long flailing arm over the crowd to get her attention. George and Fred walked through the crowd slowly but surely and finally reached the outskirts of the dance floor, where Luna and her friend were dancing.

"Luna!" Fred shouted and Luna finally heard him. He waved slightly and smiled when she recognized him. She ran up to him to take his hands and ask him how he was doing.

"I'm fine," Fred answered as he admired the way her hair appeared to be glittery in the strobe lights of the club, "How are you, Luna?"

"I'm lovely," she answered with a smile before taking a shot from a waitress who walked by. She downed it in one gulp and placed the empty glass back on the waitress' tray and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Yes, you are," Fred said under his breath when George came up to them.

"Sorry to interrupt," George said, "But who is your friend?"

"Oh that's Daphne," Luna said, "Daphne Greengrass. You remember her, don't you?"

"She's cute," George stated as he watched Daphne awkwardly take a sip of firewhiskey that a thirty-something year old had just bought for her. He felt a pang of jealousy as Daphne laid a hand on the man's arm, laughing at something he said. Did she not notice the wedding ring tanline the man had on his hand? George took it upon himself to inform her of this. He bid adeu to his brother and his companion and went off to warn a certain Slytherin beauty of the man sitting next to her.

"I think your brother may be interested in my friend," Luna stated as she watched George make his way to Daphne, "Hey Fred, do you want to dance with me?"

"I'd love to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Millicent this place blows, let's leave," said Pansy when she finally gave up on finding Draco. She was bored. Of course, she was having a nice little chat with Blaise Zabini concerning her new pair of breasts, but she just wasn't feeling like socializing now that Draco had disappeared off somewhere.

"Should we get the rest of the girls and tell them we're leaving?" Millicent asked as she played with Vincent's watch.

"No. Those bitches can walk," Pansy announced before giving Blaise a kiss on the cheek and grabbing Millicent so they could take the limo back home.

"So when will you be seeing Millicent again?" Blaise asked Vincent as he ordered another firewhiskey.

"Dunno. She said she would owl me," Vincent answered and sighed happily.

"That's rough," said Blaise before he chugged down his drink, "Don't wait by the window, mate."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"He shagged her in your bed?" asked Draco, scandalized.

"He did!" said Hermione before she grabbed at Draco's drink, trying to steal a sip, "I did all sorts of cleaning charms on that bed."

"What a wanker," Draco said before spotting said wanker across the room with his slag, Lavender, "Don't look now, but the Weasel and his harpy are right over there.."

"What!" shouted Hermione as she stood up from her seat, "Let's go, Lavender! Right now! Right here!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"Shit is about to go down, Albus," said the producer as he watched the footage of the girls at the club.

"Indeed it is."

* * *

**I won't be updating for a week! I'm going on vacation but I'll be back before you know it! Tell me if you liked this chapter. There's more where that came from. Happy reading! -D**


	4. Chapter 4: What Makes A Bad Girl Bad

**Chapter Four: What Makes a Bad Girl Bad**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

"Let's go, Lavender! Right now! Right here!" Hermione shouted from her seat at the booth. People began to stare at the crazed woman and Draco felt the back of his neck start to itch. He was getting nervous.

"Granger, maybe you should calm down a bit.." he tried to console her but to no use.

"No! M-Malfoy that _bitch_ thinks she can get one over on me!" Hermione slurred and more people in the club began to circle around her as she pushed Draco aside and walked towards Lavender, who was clinging to Ron's arm. Draco noticed the group of people and knew that they could just smell a fight coming on. Oh how he missed sober Granger right now..

"Come on, _Lav-Lav!" _Hermione yelled, "I said let's go!"

"Is she serious?" Lavender asked Ron, who could not believe this was happening, "You've gone mad, Hermione."

"Oh would you just shut your whore mouth," said Hermione and random people in the crowd yelled words of encouragement to her. A series of "you tell her!''s and "mess that bitch up!"s sounded through the club and Draco knew he had to do something. Pansy had told him earlier tonight that she was only refraining from attacking the other girls because she could get kicked off the show. Surely Hermione didn't want to get kicked off, right? She must be too drunk to think correctly. He moved through the crowd and over to Hermione, who was now flailing her arms around to make a point.

"You think you can just sleep with my boyfriend? Oh _excuse me, _ex boyfriend, thank Merlin!"

"Fuck you," Lavender said and for a moment there, Draco felt that he should just let Hermione take her out, drunk or not, "He's with me now. Just because you can't keep a man doesn't mean you can come up to me, calling me a whore! Right, Won-Won?"

"Oh I don't want to get involved.." Ron said but Hermione was already on a roll.

"Yeah, Won-Won," she drunkenly mocked yet Ron said nothing. Hermione attempted to sneer at him but it ended up looking like she smelled something funky due to the amount of alcohol in her system.

"Just admit it Hermione," Lavender spat, "You're jealous of me and you always have been. You may be smart but you suck in bed! Ron told me all about it!"

"WHAT!" Hermione was able to scream out before Draco placed a somewhat callused hand over her mouth and carried her towards Blaise and Crabbe at the bar.

"Oooookay," said Draco, "Well I'll just be taking drunk Granger home now...Blaise! Blaise, I need to borrow the car!"

Once Blaise threw the car keys to Draco, who was still carrying a drunk and angry Hermione, Draco continued to carry Hermione out to where the car was parked. After she ceased her wiggling, he allowed her to walk clumsily beside him with only his arm around her shoulders as a guide.

"Malfoy-"

"Just get in the bloody car."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ron, what the hell is wrong with you!" Ginny Weasley screamed from the other side of the club with a worried looking Harry behind her.

"What did I do?" Ron stupidly asked, still confused about Hermione outburst and sudden departure with Draco.

"You said that Hermione was bad in bed?" Ginny screeched with her arms crossed and her foot tapping, "How could you!"

"Well, she did!" Ron defended himself, "She cried so hard that I went limp!"

"It was her first time, you idiot! Can you be anymore of a dolt?" Ginny said with a red face, "Not everyone is as inviting and _loose_ as your darling Lav-Lav!"

"You stupid bitch!" Lavender cried, "I am not loose!"

"I bet you are, you dirty little-"

"Gin, let's go," said Harry as he pulled on her elbow, inching towards the door.

"Not until I'm done with this ugly-"

"Gin!" Harry shouted suddenly, startling Ginny and the rest of the people surrounding them, "You said you would work on your temper!"

Ginny looked over at her boyfriend with wide eyes. She had never seen such a fierce expression on Harry's face. Well, maybe once or twice when he was about to duel but he had never looked at her like this. She examined the furrow of his brow and the way he grit his teeth and she had never been so turned on. So naturally, she allowed Harry to take her out of the club and back to his place. She could deal with Lavender tomorrow at the house. It wasn't everyday that Harry Potter took charge like this. Hot damn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"So how's the shop doing?" Luna asked Fred as he handed her a butterbeer. It had been such a long time since she was able to have a normal conversation with a man without feeling the need to drink away her feelings. There was something about Fred that made her feel comfortable and safe. And there was the matter of her wanting to know more about him. She wanted to see him again. She wanted to talk to him again. She wanted..hell, she didn't know exactly what she wanted. But what she did know was that if she brought Fred home tonight, she wouldn't regret it in the slightest the next morning.

There had been many mornings where she felt like dirt after waking up to random men. She had felt disgusting and foul. But she didn't care enough to stop. Now, as she sat next to Fred Weasley, she felt as though she was just a normal witch. She felt as if she was worth more than a night of drunken sex.

"The shop's doing well," Fred said before taking a sip of water, "And how are you doing, Luna Lovegood?"

"I'm doing just fine, thank you," she replied with lowered eyes and took a big gulp of her drink, "Tell me, why is it that you've been drinking water all night?"

"Why, I just want to talk the night away with you without being drunk," he explained simply, "I want to remember our lovely conversation when I wake up tomorrow."

Luna couldn't help herself as she felt the rush of butterflies fill her stomach. It had been so long since she felt that particular feeling. Years perhaps. She welcomed the feeling with open arms and decided right then and there that she would do this differently this time. No more drinking to the point of blacking out. No more sleeping around like the town slag. No more hiding herself behind a facade of emotionless expressions. It was time to face what was right in front of her.

"You're a sweet, sweet man, Fred Weasley."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

"I'm just looking out for your well-being!" said George Weasley as he tried to stop Daphne Greengrass from walking away from him. Who knew that she'd be upset with him after he told the married man to get back to his wife and kids? He was merely helping her. He had expected her to be grateful to him.

"Who are you again?" Daphne said as she stepped out of the club and immediately wrapped her arms around herself to warm up. George caught up to her and offered his coat. She stood there for a moment contemplating whether or not she should take it.

"I'm George. George Weasley," he said with a smile and against her better judgment, Daphne took the coat from his hands and put it on.

"Well, George Weasley," she berated, "I can take care of myself. The man was just buying me a drink for heaven's sake!"

"A man does not just buy a drink for beautiful woman just for the hell of it," George said seriously and Daphne turned to look at him, "And he was married!"

"You think I'm beautiful?" she asked with hopeful eyes. No man had ever told her she was beautiful and meant it. She had always felt adequate. Never beautiful. With shiny eyes, she waited for his response.

"Well of course I do," George said, "And a woman such as yourself shouldn't be out here on a night like this alone. I hope you're heading home."

Trying to hide her blush, Daphne scanned the parking lot for the limousine that brought them here. Seeing that it was long gone, she sighed.

"It appears as though I've been ditched," she stated, "Looks like I'll be taking the night bus tonight."

"What a coincidence!" shouted George, "As am I."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

"Granger, you should really cut down on the drinks," said Draco as he kept his eyes on the road. Hermione had removed her heels and rested her recently pedicured feet on the dashboard and her head on his shoulder.

"Where are we going, oh great Malfoy," she asked and despite trying to be serious, he cracked a small smile at her drunken sarcasm. It was endearing.

"I'm taking your drunk arse home, oh regal Granger," he retorted and heard her bite back a snort. Instead of finding it gross, he found that it made her all the more cute to him. He couldn't believe that he thought Hermione Granger was cute but when she began to hiccup, all thoughts of the matter dispersed. She was adorable.

"Malfoy, do you think I'm bad in bed?" she asked and struggled to turn her head to look at him.

"Well, I wouldn't know," he answered earnestly, "I haven't had sex with you yet."

"Are we going to have sex?"

"Not tonight," he said, "But I'm sure we will."

"Okay," she said simply and he felt a feathery soft touch on his shoulder. He turned to look at her for just a moment and saw the way her hair flowed with the wind and how she closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling. He could look at her for hours but instead of staring, he turned his attention back to driving.

"I hope you don't have a tiny ball sack like Ron," she announced and Draco turned on the radio full blast so that she wouldn't hear him belt out in a loud round of laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Hermione found herself laying on the carpet next to her bed. Head pounding, she struggled to sit up and groaned when she miscalculated and hit her head on the bedpost.

"Agh," she moaned before looking up to the ceiling and crying, "Why me, Merlin?"

"Looks like someone is having a lovely morning," said Ginny as she walked into their shared bedroom wearing the same dress from the night before. The youngest Weasley stepped into their connected bathroom and tossed a vial of pepper up potion to Hermione, who was still on the floor.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Hermione questioned before downing the vial's contents in one gulp.

"She got laid," Luna joined in from her bed, where she was currently picking out an outfit to work out in, "Hard."

"Did she now?" Hermione said with a slight smirk on her face. Now that she was feeling much better, she wanted to hear all about Ginny's night.

The sound of the door bell ringing sounded inside the house and Hermione, Luna, and Ginny all left their room to see who it was. Before the three room mates could even get to the stairs, Pansy had made it to the door and swung it open, revealing a woman delivering flowers.

"Hi! I have a delivery from Draco Malfoy!" the woman said cheerfully and despite cringing at the tone of the woman's voice, Pansy was glad to see her. She reached out for the bouquet of white roses and yellow tulips but the woman held them up whilst looking at the name on her clip board.

"Are you Miss Hermione Granger?" the woman asked and Pansy's face fell when she realized that Draco had not sent the flowers for her. There was a moment of silence where all the girls looked to Hermione for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, did I get the wrong address?"

"No this is the right address," said Ginny before she nudged Hermione to go get the flowers, "Just shocking is all."

Hermione took the bouquet from the flower delivery girl and waved her thanks. The woman retreated to her van and drove away before Hermione closed the door and turned to face her house mates.

"Read the note!" Luna said.

Hermione grabbed the folder piece of paper from the bouquet and unfolded it. She looked up at the girls and began to read out loud.

"Granger, despite you being sloppy drunk last night, I had a great time. I'd like to take you out sometime near in the future, preferably sober. By the way, you looked beautiful. Draco."

"Merlin, Hermione what did you do last night!" said Ginny while Pansy stood in the same spot, fuming to the point where she was shaking.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

"Do you think they're going to fight?" asked the producer.

"We'll have to wait and find out," said Dumbledore as he combed through his long beard with his new comb.

* * *

**I'm baaaaack! What did you all think of this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Pansy vs. Hermione anyone? Lavender vs. Ginny? **


	5. Chapter 5: Death Bed of Roses

**Chapter Five: Death Bed of Roses**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why is _my _Drakey sending _you_ flowers?" screeched a very red and angry Pansy Parkinson as she gripped her wand in one hand and pointed at the beautiful bouquet of white roses and yellow tulips in Hermione Granger's hands. She bared her teeth much like a rabid dog would and Hermione took a step back as she thought she saw Pansy lift her wand hand up slightly in her direction.

"He was supposed to send _me _flowers!" she cried and lifted a shaky hand to point her wand at Hermione, "Not the mudblood! Me! Me me me!"

"Pansy put your wand down," Millicent said as she stepped cautiously towards the raging brunette, "You can't hex her or hit her. You'll get kicked off the show, remember?"

"I don't give a bloody care in the world about that right now!" Pansy yelled out in response and saw both Luna and Ginny descending from the stairs to protect their friend from whatever Pansy would throw her way. The young Slytherin knew she had to act fast. She wouldn't hit the girl. She wouldn't hex her. But she would show her that she wasn't going to let this one slide. _No one_ messes with Pansy Parkinson's man!

In an instant Hermione's precious bouquet of flowers were set on fire. In that same instant, a house divide was made prominent. There would be those on Hermione's side and then there were those on Pansy's. They didn't call Pansy "The Instigator" for nothing. She had started a war. And she intended to finish it. This house wasn't big enough for the both of them.

By pure instinct, Hermione droppd the burning flowers on the ground and stepped back from the fire. Without her wand on her, there wasn't much she could do. The fact that she was barefoot didn't help either. Where had her shoes gone anyways? Those were her favorite heels. Such a shame. Luckily, Luna had her wand on her person and was able to douse the charred bouquet in water, effectively putting the fire out.

"What's your problem?" Ginny said as she moved towards Pansy. The red head couldn't understand why someone would lash out like that. Sure, the guy Pansy liked happened to like someone else and that person just happened to be her enemy but who does something like that? It was just so...evil.

"You lot are the ones with problems now, sweetheart," Pansy retorted with a vindictive smirk on her face. She then dismissed herself to the kitchen to grab some breakfast with Millicent following closely behind her.

"Pans," Millicent said once pansy settled herself at the island, where the fresh berries were perched, "You have to stop causing drama. It's just petty and unnecessary.

Rolling her eyes at her overgrown friend, Pansy swiveled her seat to look at Millicent.

"Oh Milly," she said, "Oh sweet, naive Milly. Those bitches are just asking for it. I mean, get real. No one steals my Drakey from me. The mudblood had it coming to her."

"You came here to get help," Millicent continued, "We all came here to work on ourselves. And you..it's like you're not even trying."

"Millicent," Pansy said seriously with the use of Millicent's given name, "You can't expect me to turn another leaf in one day, can you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

"That bitch is crazy," said Hermione as she laid an outfit for herself to change into. Ginny was across their bedroom doing the same as Luna changed into her work out clothes. The three had retreated into their shared bedroom after the remains of the burnt flowers was scourgified. They were still in disbelief. They still could not wrap their heads around the fact that Pansy had done that. It was just so uncalled for and vindictive.

"Well she is a Slytherin," said Ginny as she changed into her sports bra and shorts, "You know they are cunning folk."

"I think she's threatened by you, Hermione," Luna offered and the other two girls stopped a moment to think about what their dreamy friend had said. It could very well be true. Pansy never had much competition when it came to Draco because he never really began a relationship with anyone after her. Not that he was still hung up on Pansy, he just was exploring his options. Nearly everyone at Hogwarts knew that much. Draco Malfoy was seen with a different girl than the night before? How truly shocking.

Now that Hermione had shown up and Draco seemed to be taking an interest in her, sending her flowers and such, it was clear to Pansy that she was not the object of Draco's attention. And that didn't sit well with the Slytherin brat who was used to getting what she wants when she wants it. You could put her in a house with six other bad witches but you couldn't take her man away from her too.

Technically, Draco wasn't Pansy's "man" but in her own mind, he was and always had been. Because of their little childhood relationship back in fourth year, Pansy was stuck on Draco like the plague. It didn't help that Draco would occasionally entertain her fantasies of one day becoming Mrs. Malfoy and inviting her for sleepovers. That just wouldn't do.

"Enough about the pug," Ginny declared as she saw Hermione had finally changed into her tank top and leggings, "Let's head off to the gym. Are we taking the car?"

"Sure. I'll drive," Hermione said before grabbing her small back pack and shoving a clean towel in it. She frowned when she realized that she would have to go to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before she left. Well, she could always buy one at the vending machines in the gym. No harm done.

"Hermione," Ginny scolded as she saw what her friend was wearing, "Are you wearing _that _to the gym?"

"What?" Hermione asked innocently as she looked down at her outfit. She saw nothing wrong with it, "Gin, I'm not fit like you. I can't flaunt my abs around the gym because they're nonexistent!"

It was true. Hermione had never been as in shape as her dear friend, Ginny. She wasn't fat- she had just gone through a phase in her life where she was on the pudgy side. After losing a couple pounds here and there, Hermione felt great, but not great enough to reveal that much skin.

"At least show off those legs," Luna suggested as she eyes Hermione's leggings, "They're miles long. Might as well show them off."

"Agreed," Ginny said and turned Hermione's body so that she could walk right back into their room and change.

"You two are terrible," Hermione groaned but agreed to change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fred, why are we going to a muggle gym again?" George asked his twin as they both walked down what the muggles referred to as a "sidewalk".

"Well, we got kicked out of the wizarding one we like so much," Fred said as he reminisced on the time they were banned from Jeremy's Wizarding Gym.

_"Oi, Goyle," said Fred, "What're you benching these days?"_

_"One," said Goyle as he began doing push ups to warm up his work out. _

_"Wow, that's a lot," Fred commented as he watched Gregory Goyle make his way to the bench press, where George was hiding._

_"Say, Goyle," Fred began as he witnessed Goyle start to sweat from the level of difficulty of his routine, "You look like you could use some water."_

_"I guess," Goyle breathed out as he worked on his fifth rep._

_"Ya hear that, George?" Fred asked, "Goyle would like some water."_

_With that, the twins began to douse poor Gregory Goyle in ice cold water from all directions. The man was so caught off guard that he lost his grip on the bench press and the weight crushed his chest, causing him to be rushed to St. Mungos and evidently causing the Weasley brothers to be banned from the establishment. _

"You think the muggles will know how to take a joke?" asked George as he opened the door for his brother.

"I sure hope so!" said Fred as he walked up to the front desk to sign them up for a membership.

"Fred Weasley," said a dreamy voice from behind him, "Are you following me?"

Fred smiled slightly to himself before turning to face the one and only, Luna Lovegood. He took in her appearance and felt his mouth go dry. His eyes were almost glued to the make-up free face that was her own and the careless waves of her hair as they cascaded down her back in a messy ponytail. And he couldn't even begin to tell you about her work-out clothes. Merlin, help him. Those shorts. They way they hugged the young Ravenclaw's bum so well.

"Well if you must know, Luna Lovegood," he began while George greeted their sister and Hermione in the background, "I happen to work out here now. It just so happens that you come here too. Isn't this a lovely little surprise?"

"Indeed it is," Luna said as she fingered the straps of her tank top, "Will you be joining me in the aerobics class?"

"I don't see why not," Fred answered as he forgot all about the plans he had previously made with George to spot one another. It seemed that Luna Lovegood had that effect on him.

"Luna we'll be over at the treadmills if you need us!" shouted Hermione as she, Ginny, and George went off in the other direction.

"And then there were two," Luna remarked as she opened the door of the aerobics class for Fred, "After you, milady."

"Funny," Fred said before daintily walking through the doorway into the room. He looked around to see about ten other people standing at one side of the room as an instructor began their session. What did he get himself into...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what actually happened with Malfoy last night?" asked Ginny while Hermione set her speed to 5 on the treadmill.

"I got hammered and he sort of babysat me," Hermione admitted while George just listened in, "He took me home and everything. I'm so embarrassed."

"Why are you embarrassed?" interrupted George as he took the treadmill on Hermione's right and Ginny took the one to her left.

"I acted like a fool," Hermione explained, "And I may have asked him if he thought I was bad in bed.."

"You slept with him!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"No! I haven't slept with him!" Hermione backtracked and stopped her treadmill to focus on explaining herself, "It was just the liquor talking. I'm such a dork."

"That you are," George agreed with her and Ginny threw a towel at his head, "But at least he took you home! That's how you know a guy likes a girl. He makes sure she gets home safely."

"So now you're some sort of expert on relationships?" Ginny teased as she bumped up her speed and Hermione jumped on an elliptical, "Since when, may I ask?"

"Since last night," George boasted, "I took Daphne Greengrass back to your place and made sure she was untouched by the creepy wizards lurking around."

"Our little Georgie is growing up," Hermione mock whimpered while Ginny pretended to wipe away a tear, "Time flies, huh?"

"Ha ha. Very funny," said George as he moved on to lift some weights and attempted to hide his blush.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Because Millicent had gone and turned all noble on her, Pansy went in search of someone else to do her bidding for her. She searched all over the house for a certain little Greengrass but it appeared that she had gone with the others to the gym or wherever it is that they had gone to. Whatever, who needs her anyways? She could always sabotage on her own.

But sabotaging by yourself was never as fun as it was with another person there. Pansy knew exactly who she needed to see. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

She was going to go find Lavender Brown and offer her friendship to the witch. And they were going to make Hermione Granger pay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Guys I'm going to head to the grocery store across the street to pick up some stuff," Hermione told her friends as they continued to work out. She took a quick shower in the gym locker room and got dressed. Soon enough, she was off to the grocery store.

Hermione left her back pack in the car and grabbed her purse. Clad in the leggings from earlier today and an off the shoulder sweatshirt topped off with a messy bun, Hermione checked herself out in the mirror and shrugged. Not bad.

She walked into the seemingly quiet store and got herself a cart to begin shopping. The new blonde made her way through the fresh produce isle and came out with green and red peppers, fresh tomatoes, lemons, apples, bananas, and practically every vegetable available. Her cart was nearly full with healthy foods when she came across the cereal isle.

Decisions decisions. Should she get Honey Nut or regular cheerios? Should she spring for the Special K or go with Total? Maybe she should have brought Ginny for a second opinion.

"Dwaco," said the voice of a small child from the isle next to hers, "Dwaco!"

"That's right little guy," the silky voice of Draco Malfoy spoke and Hermione felt her spine go rigid, "Say Draco!"

"Dwaco!" the child said and she could hear the small round of applause that the child was given. She heard the creak of a cart's wheels moving and she prayed to Merlin that she wouldn't be spotted.

"Hey Teddy," she heard Draco say as he entered the cereal isle and she silently cursed Merlin to hell, "What kind of cereal do you like?"

"Pups! Pups!" the child said and Hermione couldn't help but aw at the child. he was so adorable. She turned to look at him and noticed his chubby hands and platinum colored hair. She watched as the child noticed her as well and changed his hair color and skin color to match hers.

"Pups? What kind of sick cereal is that?" Draco questioned Teddy as he searched for the "Pups" cereal.

"I think he means Puffs," Hermione interrupted and waved awkwardly when Draco turned to look at her, "Cocoa puffs."

Hermione laughed nervously as Draco pushed his cart towards her and stopped close enough so that Teddy could grab at her arm.

"Did you get my flowers?" he asked as Teddy pinched Hermione slightly. She looked down lovingly at the child before he started moving his arms towards her, asking her to pick him up.

"I did," she said before tucking a piece of Teddy's hair behind his ear. Teddy grabbed her finger with his chubby little hand and began to play with it while Hermione laughed at his antics.

"Did you like them?" Draco asked and watched as little Teddy struggled to stand up in his seat to get Hermione to pick him up.

"They were lovely," Hermione said before giving in and picking up Teddy, "Until Pansy lit them on fire.."

Teddy began to squeeze Hermione's neat bun with both of his hands until it became messy enough for his liking. Once his job was done, he clapped his chubby hands together and laughed wholeheartedly, causing both Draco and Hermione to laugh along with him.

"I can't believe she did that," Draco said before grabbing a box of cocoa puffs and placing it in his cart, "He can walk. Let him down and he'll show you."

Sure enough, once Hermione let Teddy's feet touch solidly to the ground, the little tyke began to walk slowly but surely towards Draco. The young metamorphmagus tugged on Draco's leg and sloppily chewed on his pant leg until Draco decided that it was time for him to go back into the cart.

"He's adorable," Hermione commented as she pinched one of Teddy's cheeks lightly, "I didn't know you were good with kids."

"I didn't know you were such a wild child when you're drunk," Draco said whilst buttoning Teddy's shirt a bit since the child had ripped it open.

"Drinking is not exactly my forte," Hermione joked and scratched at the back of her neck nervously, "Did you mean what you wrote in the note?"

"What do you mean?" Draco questioned, raising an eyebrow at Hermione, "The part where I said I had a good time or the part where I suggested we go out sometime?"

"Both?"

"I had a great time.." Draco said and Hermione felt herself deflate, "And I would also like to take you out tonight. If you're free that is.."

"I'd love to," Hermione said almost immediately and a wide grin spread out across her face.

"Me too!" said Teddy as he giggled uncontrollably.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"How mad do you think they'll be when they come home from the gym?" asked the producer as he watched the footage of Lavender and Pansy throwing Hermione's bed into the pool.

"I smell a fight coming on," noted Dumbledore as he rewinded the tape and played it back once more.

* * *

**Hello all! I am currently moving out of my house so I won't be updating as often. I'll try to get the next chapter in within the next two days or so but I'm afraid I can't guarantee anything. **

**Happy reading!**

**-D**


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Girls Need Love Too

**Chapter Six: Bad Girls Need Love Too**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

"Where is my bed?" asked Hermione Granger as she looked at her room mates, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. They had just returned from a trip to the gym to find Hermione's bed missing when she threw her gym bag into where the bed should have been, only to see that it plopped loudly onto the under matress.

"It was there when we left," Luna commented aloofly and began to walk over to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Well of course it was, Luna," Ginny said before gritting her teeth, "I bet I know who's responsible for your bed being missing."

"Pansy?" Hermione asked, still confused about where someone could hide a bed. What was the point of even taking it out of the room? It was big and heavy and Hermione could just accio it back into the room, no matter where it was. She was a witch after all. "Why would she take my bed?"

"Because she's a twatface, that's why," Ginny said before trotting angrily down the stairs to find said twatface. With Hermione following closely behind her, Ginny was determined to give that Parkinson a piece of her mind.

"Parkinson!" she yelled out before entering the kitchen and finding both Pansy and Lavender nibbling on celery, "Have you by any chance, I dont know, SEEN HERMIONE'S BED?"

"A bed, you say?" Pansy smirked, "I think we may have seen one floating about the pool..but perhaps it's at the bottom of the pool now. You should go check."

"Why would you put my bed in the pool?" Hermione asked, clearly ticked off that Pansy would even think to touch her stuff, "That's so..childish and despicable."

"Because!" Pansy exploded and was all of a sudden in Hermione's face with Lavender smiling smugly in the background, "You need to realize that Draco is mine! And to teach you a lesson, I decided to put your mudblood germ infested bed in the pool. It looked like it needed a bath."

"Is this a joke?" Hermione asked Pansy plainly and after the pureblooded witch told her that it was not, as she had previously thought, a joke, she said, "You must be out of your mind. Clearly you don't understand how the world works. You can't just take my bed and throw it in the pool! Not only was that a huge waste of your time since I can just dry it off and put it back with the help of my wand, but you've just disrespected me. And I don't appreciate being disrespected."

"Oh yea?" Pansy challenged, "And what are you going to do about it, Mudblood?"

"Well, I was going to let bygones be bygones," Hermione started and tapped her index finger on her chin, "But I think I'll just take your precious Draco up on his offer to take me out tomorrow night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"I see you've retrieved your bed," Luna noticed as she stepped out of the steamy bathroom where she had just taken a hot shower, "Where was it hidden?"

"At the bottom of the bloody pool," Hermione groaned just thinking about how she had to accio the soaked matress out of the water and dry it off. The bloody charm took nearly an hour to work and Pansy had watched her from the glass doors the entire time. Creepy. "Pansy threw it in there to threaten me."

"Did you see her face when you told her you had a date with Malfoy?" Ginny laughed as she thought about it. "Brilliant thinking, Hermione. I think she actually bought it!"

"You told her you had a date with Malfoy?" Luna questioned and Hermione suddenly went stiff. She hadn't told either of them about her chance meeting with Draco at the grocery store. As far as they knew, Draco had just been kind enough to drop her off last night from the club.

"Well, you see about that," Hermione said uneasily, "I kind of..do have a date with him.."

"What!" Ginny yelled in shock, "When did this happen?"

Hermione then went on to explain about how she had bumped into him while shopping for food and how cute he looked as he watched Teddy. After spilling about every last detail about their meeting, Luna finally commented while Ginny simply sat on her bed, still shocked.

"So where is he taking you?" Luna asked plainly as if she was not bothered by the fact that Hermione was going out on a date with Draco Malfoy. Perhaps she truly was not bothered by the sudden and somewhat weird situation.

"No idea," Hermione said as she eyed Ginny through her peripherals, "He said he would come by and pick me up. He also said he would owl me with details."

"Does this mean you're finally going to get laid?" Ginny asked when she finally decided to speak.

"Ginny!" Hermione berated her friend for her reaction to her date, "It's a date! I'm not going to have sex with him!"

"But you might," Ginny sang while wiggling her eyebrows.

"I always thought Malfoy would be amazing in bed," Luna stated and the two other girls looked at her blankly, "What? His whole bad boy image was just so..hot."

"Agreed," Ginny said and Hermione rolled her eyes at her friends. Sometimes they were just completely inappropriate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Luna Lovegood airily made her way to the kitchen of the Bad Girls house with Ginny Weasley since they were on a hunt for some food to fill their rumbling bellies. After a tiring day at the gym, all they wanted to do was eat and relax. Preferably in that order.

"Why are you even here, Daphne?" they heard Pansy Parkinson say on the other side of the kitchen door, "You don't have a bad bone in your body." Ginny could practically see the sneer that she was sure Pansy had on her face. Poor Daphne. She had to see that sneer in person.

"But really though," Pansy continued and Luna and Ginny could hear the clinking of a spoon and bowl. One of them must have been eating cereal. "Why on earth would Dumbledore put you in a house full of girls that you don't fit in with? You don't belong."

"Pansy, if I felt like talking to you, I would," Daphne said with a loud clank of her spoon, "But I don't. So would you be so kind as to let me finish my cereal in peace?"

At this point, Ginny and Luna had pushed open the door of the kitchen to reveal a seething Pansy Parkinson and a bored looking Daphne Greengrass. Ginny made a note to herself to applaud Daphne later on getting Pansy so riled up.

Upon seeing Ginny, Pansy took her leave and left the three girls to themselves.

"Hey Daph," Luna greeted her new friend, "Have a good night? With a certain George Weasley?"

Daphne blushed into her cereal as she looked up at Luna, who was smiling at her suggestively and then blushed even redder when she noticed that Ginny was in the room as well. How awkward considering that Luna was making it seem as though she had done something scandalous with the younger girl's brother. Yikes.

"He walked me to the door," Daphne tried to explain, "It was sweet. And then he left, I swear."

"No need to explain yourself," Ginny laughed, "George already told me all about it this morning. I think he might fancy you."

"Really?" Daphne asked, sounding more excited than she intended to be, "I think I might fancy him too."

"Who fancies who?" Hermione asked as she sleepily walked into the room, obviously still tired from her nap. Her hair was disheveled and pieces of hair were poking out from her bun as she reached the fridge and poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Daphne fancies George!" Luna said happily as Daphne blushed even harder than she had before.

"And George fancies Daphne," Ginny added before the kitchen door was pushed again. The four girls suddenly looked at whoever was at the door and saw that it was Millicent Bulstrode, standing awkwardly.

"I've planned a group activity for us tonight," the big-boned woman announced, "We're all going speed dating. It'll be..fun."

"Oh...okay," Hermione answered the Slytherin and she took that as an acceptable response and promptly left the room.

"That was weird," Ginny stated and the rest of the girls in the room agreed with her silently, "But speed dating sounds interesting enough. I'll go."

"Ginny Weasley!" Hermione yelled, "You have a boyfriend already!"

"I know," Ginny said unashamed, "There's no harm in humoring the singles, Hermione. Plus, I want to see you interact with members of the opposite sex."

"We should get dolled up and pretty," Luna suggested and Ginny immediately agreed with her.

"Oh yes!" Ginny said as she clapped her hands together, "Daphne, you should come with!"

"I don't want to intrude.."

"Nonsense!" Ginny interjected, "We simply must spend some time together. After all, you are practically family now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Ginny we were just here a couple of days ago," Hermione Granger complained as she saw Jeremy, the heterosexual hair stylist notice her and cower a bit, "Merlin, we don't need to be back so soon."

"Bollocks," Ginny waved her off and then smiled greatly at Jeremy, "Jeremy seems happy to see us."

"Last time I was here he nearly cried because his favorite brush got stuck in my hair," Hermione reminded her friend.

"Well, just look at how pretty your hair is now!" Ginny pointed out and then looked at Daphne, who was seated right next to Luna as the two ladies each got a pedicure. "What do you think of Daphne?"

"Daphne?" Hermione questioned as she too, began to observe the way Daphne and Luna interacted, "She seems quite nice."

"She's quite pretty too," Ginny noted and nearly laughed when Luna suggested that Daphne get her toes painted with the same bright yellow nail polish as her. Daphne politely declined and chose a pretty peach color with a silvery accent nail for herself. "I guess that's why George has taken a liking to her."

"They'd be such a cute couple," Hermione said thoughtfully, "I didn't even know that they knew each other, let alone fancied one another."

"Well, you were too drunk to notice," Ginny teased and Hermione pouted at her oldest girl friend, "It seems as though its that time of year again."

"Ginny, summer started a month ago."

"Not that time of year," Ginny said annoyed, "I meant that it's that time of year when everyone begins to fancy one another. Daphne and George. Fred and Luna. You and Malfoy..."

"I do not fancy Malfoy," Hermione corrected her unconvincingly and Ginny raised an eyebrow at her.

"You want to jump his bones," Ginny retorted and continued upon seeing Hermione's cheeks redden, "Merlin! You do! You want to jump Malfoy's bones!"

"Hush!" Hermione hissed, "You want to let the whole salon know?"

"You want to jump Malfoy's bones!" Ginny repeated in an excited whisper, "Oh Hermione, you have to tell me how it is! It was every Gryffindor girl's dream to find out for herself but that was like forbidden considering that he was in Slytherin and what not. Oh you are so lucky!"

"Ginny," Hermione said disbelievingly, "Must I remind you that you have a boyfriend? Who just happens to be savior of the world?"

"Oh pish posh," Ginny replied, "You know I love Harry but there's no harm in fawning over Malfoy and his tight arse-"

"Stop," Hermione said with a hand lifted up in a stopping motion, "I don't want to hear this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"I thought you and Pansy were friends," Luna said randomly as a salon employee worked on painting her toes a bright yellow. Daphne looked somewhat surprised at the sudden observation but explained the situation nonetheless.

"Pansy and i have never really been friends," Daphne began, "She was just the mean girl and I was just the quiet and reserved one that she thought she could mess with."

"She is quite mean," Luna agreed but then turned to look at Daphne seriously, "Why is it that you were asked to come to the house, if you don't mind me asking."

Looking down at her newly painted toes in shame, Daphne took a deep breath before explaining herself.

"I have a knack for dating older men," she admitted, "Older men who sometimes just happen to be married."

Seeing that her friend was not proud of her actions, Luna decided to share something about herself as well.

"I like to get absolutely smashed every night so that i can forget about my problems," Luna said and Daphne lifted her head to look at Luna in surprise, "Sometimes I wake up with no recollection of the night before and sometimes..sometimes I'm not alone."

"Luna, that's terrible," Daphne said pitifully, "You shouldn't try to drink away your problems. It's not healthy."

"I know," Luna said whilst twiddling her thumbs, "But it makes me feel better. If just for a little while."

"Luna-" Daphne reached out to take her friend's hand and was cut off by the loud sound of Fred Weasley's voice.

"What a coincidence!" he shouted as he and his twin entered the salon, "Look, George! It's Luna and Daphne! And they're holding hands! Wait, why are you holding hands?"

"Must be a girl thing," George noted and then saw the frown on Daphne's face, "Why the long face, Daphne?"

"Oh no reason," Daphne said quickly as she waved her hands in front of her face and managed to make it look as if she was simply drying her nails. In reality, she was trying to keep her tears at bay. The last thing she wanted to do was burst out into tears. Especially in front of George Weasley.

"You look sad too, Luna," Fred said before sitting down in the seat beside her, "Why is that?"

"I get sad occasionally," she said as if it was normal to get all teary eyed in the middle of a salon. Putting on a smile for him, she casually asked Fred what brought him to the salon.

"Oh George and I just happened to walk by the window and see you in here," Fred answered happily as he tucked a piece of blonde hair behind Luna's ear. "What brings you here? Big date tonight?"

"Actually, yes," Luna replied honestly and Fred was taken aback. He had not asked Luna out on a date tonight and was fairly certain that she had shown interest in him too. Why would she be going on a date tonight? "The entire house is going speed dating tonight."

"Even Ginny and Lavender?" George asked and Daphne said that yes, even Ginny and Lavender would be attending.

"Even though they already have boyfriends?" Fred asked and Luna told him that it was just for fun.

And it was in that moment that Fred and George made plans to go speed dating tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked in surprise as she saw Fred and George Weasley signing in and getting name tags so that they could participate in speed-dating.

"A little raven told us that you all would be here," Fred said and George looked around for Daphne in the crowd of people. Just then, Harry walked up to the group and hugged Hermione.

"What? No hug for us?" George asked and Hermione laughed before going to write her name on her name tag.

"I see you two every day," Harry said and the twins merely scoffed at him and crossed their arms.

"No appreciation," Fred said.

"No love," George added.

Harry rolled his eyes.

_meanwhile at the table_...

"You think we'll meet anyone interesting?" Ginny asked Luna as she checked her reflection for the second time since they arrived.

"Only time will tell," the Ravenclaw replied and they heard the bell ring, signalling all women to take their seats on the far side of the table. The men would be rotating at every sound of a bell. They would have exactly three minutes to talk to their partners and exchange information if they wished to get to know each other better.

"This is exciting," Hermione said as she took her seat next to Ginny and Daphne took a seat next to Luna. "Imagine if the man of your dreams is here. Right now." She sighed just thinking about a scenario where she would meet her Mr. Right in the capacity of three minute intervals.

"Well I've already met the man of my dreams," Ginny said offhandedly as the bell sounded, letting the men know that they should take their seats.

A charm was put on the table at the beginning so that no one would be able to see who was on the other side of the table until the bell was rung. Upon hearing the bell once again, the charm was lifted, revealing the person that they would be partnered with for the next three minutes.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ginny said as she saw Fred sitting across from her.

"Hey!" Fred protested, "You're not so hot yourself."

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione laughed as the charm revealed him on the other side of the table, "Well you're definitely not the man of my dreams, that's for sure."

"Hermione, I'm the man of everyone's dreams," Harry informed her seriously, "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived for Merlin's sake."

"How very humble of you," Hermione replied and the two best friends burst into laughter together.

* * *

"Draco? Daphne said thinking that her eyes were fooling her, "Why are you here?"

"Well, I came here because I heard from Pansy that the whole house was coming," he told her while looking around for a certain Gryffindor, "Which means that Granger is around here somewhere.."

* * *

"Blaise?" Pansy Parkinson said when the charm was lifted, "What are you doing here?"

"Draco told me you'd be here," he said simply and then combed through his smooth looking black hair with his hand, "Wouldn't miss a chance to date you. Even if it only lasts for three measly minutes."

* * *

"Vinny!" Millicent cried, "Did you know I was going to be here tonight?"

"Guilty," Vincent said and Millicent looked quite pleased that he had shown up.

* * *

"Ew. It's you," George said disappointed that he hadn't gotten Daphne.

"I'm not too pleased with this either," Lavender said before crossing her arms and looking out into the distance.

* * *

"Hi, my name is Luna," Luna greeted the man who sat across from her, who had clammy hands. She discreetly wiped the sweat that had transferred onto her hand from his on her skirt and willed the time to go faster.

"I'm Mark," the man said and smiled at her, revealing sickly yellow teeth.

"Nice to meet you, Mark," said Fred as he approached the two, "I believe you're in my seat. Hello, Lovely!"

* * *

"I'm going to go find Granger," Draco announced before getting up from his seat, "I hope you understand."

"Of course," Daphne said as he walked away. Whoever thought that speed dating would be fun, was seriously demented.

"Daphne!" she heard the voice of George Weasley call her name and soon enough he had taken Draco's seat, "Well it looks like we're on our first date!"

* * *

"I think I'm going to go find Ginny," Harry told Hermione, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," Hermione said a bit annoyed that she would be left alone, "That's what you came here for."

"You're the best, Mione!"

She sat there for a few moments before slumping in her seat. It seemed as though even when she put herself out there on dates like these, no one took an interest in her. Albeit, it was Harry and he was dating Ginny, but that didn't make her feel much better about herself.

"Date already left you? questioned the alluring figure of Draco Malfoy as he took Harry's seat, "My my, Granger. It appears as though you've scared him off."

"Ha-ha," Hermione said but secretly, she was extremely pleased that Draco had shown up, "What brings you to speed dating?"

"Pansy owled me the details thinking that I'd come to see her," he said while a shiver made its way up his spine, "As if. What brings you to speed dating? I thought we were going on a date tomorrow."

"It's a house unifying activity," she said before laughing, "And I thought that maybe I'd find the man of my dreams tonight."

"Well that's a stupid thought," Draco said and Hermione's laughs ceased, "How could you meet the man of your dreams tonight, Granger? You've already met him." Draco motioned down at himself and Hermione couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x  
This is going to make for some good tv, Albus," the producer said as he played back the footage of this week's episode of 'Bad Girls Club: Witches'.

"Did you expect anything less?" Dumbledore questioned with an eyebrow raised and fingers running through his beard.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Tell me what you think! Next chapter up sometime next week! -D**


	7. Chapter 7: Movie Madness

**Chapter Seven: Movie Madness**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

"No, Granger," the platinum haired male spoke as he led Hermione to the impressive looking vineyard and the even more impressive looking set up in front of them, "They will not be serving us tequila. Remember the last time you had tequila? You almost got into a fight with Lavender bloody Brown inside the club."

"Did I?" Hermione asked him incredulously, "And you didn't think to hold me back?!"

"What!" Draco said as he pulled a chair out for Hermione, "I did! But when you're drunk you can't really be held back you know. I had to physically carry you out to take you home."

"Oh my Merlin," Hermione said as she covered her face with her hands, "I'm a mess."

"Agreed," Draco added jokingly before Hermione sent a punch his way, "Ow! Watch the biceps!"

"What biceps?" Hermione teased and broke out into laughs as Draco began to flex his arms at her.

"Why are you laughing?" he questioned her as some elf made wine appeared on their table, "I work out!"

"I can tell," Hermione said and sipped lightly on her glass.

Draco stealthily took his wine glass in his hand and sloshed the liquid inside around a couple times before lifting the glass to his lips. Before allowing the liquid to enter his mouth he sent a wink to Hermione through the glass and smirked at the pretty pink color that now stained her cheeks. After a long moment of complete silence between the two Hogwarts alumni, Hermione finally broke the silence and spoke.

"So why did you take me home that night?" she asked and kept her eyes on the table, where food had appeared.

"What do you mean?"

"You could have easily just left me there," Hermione explained, "I mean, my friends were there. They could have handled it. Ginny knows how to deal with me when I'm drunk."

"I guess you could say that I wanted to make sure you were okay,"Draco started and Hermione lifted her fork to pierce through a piece of steamed broccoli and chew the vegetable thoroughly, "I didn't think about your friends. They weren't the ones listening to you rant all night. I suppose I felt the need to."

A moment of silence passed between the two as they sat and simply stared at one another. Draco chose to break their eye contact first as he shifted his gaze to the glass in his hand that seemed to magically refill itself.

"Why are you so sweet to me?" Hermione asked out of the blue. She had dropped her fork sometime during his explanation and was now completely focused on the serious grey eyes in front of her.

"Because I want to be," he said simply.

"You were never sweet to me before," she prodded, wondering why he had such a quick change of heart.

"Ah yes," he proclaimed, obviously anticipating the moment where he would have to apologize for the better part of his adolescence,"I was just an asshat, for lack of a better word."

Despite herself, Hermione laughed. Back in their Hogwarts days, there were times when he was down right cruel with her. Even though he would go out of his way just to taunt her sometimes, she never really felt that he meant it. She always thought that there was a nice person deep, deep down inside. And she was right.

"But you were a cute asshat," she commented and went back to her food, "I had the biggest crush on you in our first year."

"You told me when you were drunk" Draco noted, "But I was so rude to you. Why would you like me back then?"

"I don't really know," Hermione confessed, "I guess you were like the top jock and I was the lowly bookworm. You know, like in the movies."

"What's a jock?" he asked and Hermione leaned over to pinch his cheek.

"You are so cute."

The two continued on with their conversation, stealing glances at one another every couple moments or so and making sure to touch the other's hand at pretty much every possible moment. Draco found himself scooting his chair over inch by inch so that finally he was seated right next to her. He reached a hand over to touch lightly on her cheek and push a piece of her wavy honey-coloured hair behind her ear.

"You know, Granger," he started and Hermione felt her cheeks heat up. Something about the way he said 'Granger' made her insides giddy. "I really like you."

"I really-" she began but was interrupted by a sudden patronus flying up to her and her date.

The illuminated animal began searching around the premises of the Malfoy vineyard before laying its eyes on Draco.

"Draco," the voice of an older woman spoke, "Something has come up. Please take Teddy for the night. I have no one else I can really trust to take him on such short notice."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Let's go out tonight," Luna suggested to Daphne as they lounged on the poolside.

"What do you suppose we do?" Daphne asked as she lowered her sunglasses a bit and looked above the top of her magazine so she could see her blonde friend lowering her feet into the water, only to draw them back.

"Wow that's nippy!" Luna exclaimed and the laughed, "Let's go see a movie or something."

"A movie?" Daphne said warily, "I've never gone to see a movie before..will there be muggles?"

"Don't tell me you're one of _those_ prissy pureblooded girls who can't even stand to be in the same room as a muggle.."

"No! It's not like that," Daphne backtracked, "It's just..I don't know how to act in front of muggles. What if one of them talks to me? I wouldn't know what to say."

"I don't think anyone would come and talk to you in a movie theater," Luna reasoned, "But someone might try to ask you out or something. You're right."

"So no movie?"

"Oh no," Luna began, "We're going to call in reinforcements to insure that nobody comes up to us."

"Who?"

"Oh you'll see my dear Daphne. You'll see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"You remember Granger here, now don't you, Teddy?" asked Draco in his baby voice while Hermione struggled to keep herself from awwing at the sight.

"Gwanger!" Teddy exclaimed, flailing his chubby arms around in delight and shifting his hair color from honey to platinum blonde. The constant changing of colors gave Hermione the urge to touch his hair, so she did.

Hermione curled a piece of Teddy's hair around her index finger, marveling at the way it converted its colors, and Teddy giggled at the feeling of his hair being played with. He lifted his arms to motion for her to pick him up and she complied with his silent demand. With Teddy on her hip and Teddy deciding on keeping his hair at a mix between honey and platinum, anyone could mistake him for Draco's and her child.

"Love the choice of hair color, Ted," Draco commented but Teddy's attention was completely on Hermione's nose, where he placed his hand. Draco chuckled at the sight and once Teddy began to try to stick his fingers in Hermione's mouth, he began to full-on laugh. Hermione playfully pretended to bite Teddy's hand as the toddler tried to pry his way into her mouth and soon enough, Teddy's interest moved to the necklace she was wearing.

"Kids are so fun," Hermione announced before taking a seat on the loveseat in Draco's living room.

"Aren't they?" Draco said and went to grab a bag from the parlor. When he came back he had already filled it with bottles and snacks that Teddy may need when they went out. "You want kids someday?"

"Of course," Hermione said as she eyed Teddy adoringly, "I would love to be a mum."

"You'd be a good mum," Draco commented and Hermione smiled in thanks at him, "Bet your kids would be little bookworms just like you."

"One could only hope!" Hermione said jokingly and Teddy began to repeat the word "hope" over and over happily. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Draco asked as he looked around the room to see if he had forgotten to put anything in the bag.

"Do you want kids?" Hermione clarified before letting Teddy walk around the room freely.

"I don't know," Draco admitted after a moment of silence, "I don't think it'd be a good idea.."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, her interest piqued, "You're great with Teddy."

"I just don't want to bring a child into a world where all Malfoys are bad and because he or she is related to me-"

"That's preposterous," Hermione said, cutting him off. "You care about what others think? Since when? All that matters is that you love your child to the most of your capabilities. What everyone else has to say is bollocks."

"Bollocks!" shouted Teddy from the other sofa and Hermione was quick to cover her mouth with both hands.

"Granger, quit teaching Teddy to be a pottymouth!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Bollocks!"

"That's right, Ted," Draco said while trying to keep a straight face, "Granger's apology is bollocks!"

"Bollocks!" Teddy said while clapping his tiny hands together.

"Oh dear Merlin," Hermione breathed out, "Let's just head off to the theater then.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"So this is a movie theater, huh?" said Daphne as she walked into the ticket line with George. Luna and Fred took the places in front of them in the line and were chatting animatedly between themselves about a new idea for a product.

"You've never been to a movie theater!?" George said disbelievingly and loudly, causing muggles to turn around at her in astonishment because after all, what grown woman has never gone to see a movie before?

"She's formerly amish!" George yelled at the muggles and they seemed to take that as an acceptable explanation and went back to their own business.

"What does amish mean?" Daphne asked him as they moved up one place in line.

"Oh nothing you have to worry your pretty little head about," George said in a sing-song voice as they approached the usher, "Two tickets for erm.. Despicable me please."

Once the teenage boy working at the register gave George back his change, the two made their way to the snack line and met up with Luna and Fred, who had already purchased their food and drinks.

"What's that?" Daphne asked and pointed at a blue beverage that Luna was sipping up with a straw, "Is it good?"

"It's a slushie," Fred told her as Luna was too busy sucking up the delectable liquid, "Slow down, Lovely! You're going to get-"

"Agh!" Luna shrieked, "What is happening in my head?"

"Brainfreeze," George remarked as he chuckled, "You want to try one, Daphne?"

"I don't know if I should..I don't want to get brainfreeze..."

"Nonsense! You won't get brainfreeze if you drink it slow enough," George waved her off and went up to the person working at the counter. "Two large slushies and a large box of popcorn please. Oh! And throw in a bag of skittles, my fine sir!"

"Oooookay," said the teenage girl working at the counter, chewing her gum obnoxiously loud. "Here," she said passing over his purchase and getting him his change. George thanked her excitedly before going to join the other three outside of the show room.

"How much time do we have before the movie starts, Fred?" George asked as he handed Daphne her slushie.

"About half an hour. Wow, we're a lot earlier than I thought we would be," Fred said and the twins looked at one another before running into the show room at top speed, leaving the girls confused.

"Is that how we're supposed to enter the establishment?" Daphne asked Luna, still clueless as to how she should act in a muggle movie theater.

"Not really," Luna said, "But why not?"

And the two girls ran into the movie theater to find that it was empty except for their group of four.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"We're going to be late!" Hermione yelled as she picked up Teddy and began to cross the street, Draco hot on her tail.

"Slow down, Granger!" he said to her and grabbed Teddy from hr arms, "You're going to trip in those ridiculously tall shoes!"

"Am not!" she said as she jogged to the sidewalk without falling, "See!"

"Whatever," he said rolling his eyes and whipped out his wallet to take out some money.

"Three tickets for Despicable Me please!" Hermione said as she eyed the clock. Luckily, they had two minutes before the movie began. That meant she could coax Draco into buying her a slushie while she tried to find them seats. The theater must be packed by now.

"Two adults, one child," Draco added and the cashier took his money and passed him the tickets. The teenage boy working at the register was about to get him his change but Draco had already left, yelling at him to keep it.

"We have time to buy snacks, right?" Hermione said slyly and Draco rolled his eyes once more at her.

"You want me to buy you one of those abnormally colored drinks that they sell here, don't you?"

"Yes please!" she yelled before taking her and Teddy's tickets from his hands and giving him a big old smile, "Can you get Teddy some candy too? You're a doll!"

"Women.." he huffed and went to go make his purchase. Meanwhile, Hermione entered the theater and found that it was almost empty, aside from some couples on a date.

"Come on, Teddy," she cooed at the metamorphmagus and led him to the middle of the theater, where they would have a great view of the picture.

"Oh man!" said a man in the back, "I thought we were going to have the theater to ourselves!"

"Don't be rude!" yelled a woman from the same direction, "They have as much right to be here as we do!"

Hermione thought that the woman sounded strangely like Luna, but brushed it off thinking that Luna could never sound so shrill. She switched her attention to the little boy sitting next to her and she couldn't help but smile at him as he held her hand. She just wanted to take him home and keep him forever.

"Hey, we almost got the whole theater to ourselves," said Draco as he approached them with snacks in hand.

"MALFOY?" said two voices simultaneously.

"Weasleys?" Draco said in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Just about to watch a film!" Daphne pitched in to the conversation.

"On a date with a Weasley, are you, Daph?" he smirked, "Never thought I'd see the day."

"And who are you here with, Malfoy?" George said, "Don't tell me you have a secret family we don't know about!"

"A secret family?" Fred joined in, "Scandalous!"

"What?" Draco said incredulously, "Who? Granger and Teddy?"

"Hermione!" the two twins mock shrieked, "Hermione, you had Malfoy's child in secret?"

Not catching on to the joke, Hermione tried to correct them, only to have them cut her off.

"All these years, and you've been a secret mum?" Fred said.

"No-"

"We always knew you had a thing for Malfoy.." said George.

Hermione finally caught on when she saw both Daphne and Luna laughing at her.

"You two are mean," she whined and Teddy yelled the word "mean!" at the twins.

"But actually," Luna added, "Teddy does look like he could be you and Draco's son."

"You think so?" Hermione asked her and Daphne agreed with Luna, "Well I guess he kind of does look like our kid, huh Malfoy?"

"I guess so.."

"What's the matter, Malfoy?" Fred said, "Not ready to be a daddy yet?"

"Something like that.." Draco said as he eyed Teddy. Hermione was about to ask him what was up when the previews ended and the movie began. Teddy was to the left of Hermione while Draco was to the right. She could hear the whispers and murmurs above her as Luna, Daphne, Fred, and George rustled about with their snacks and she laid a hand over Draco's.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, "Is it something they said?"

"Sorta.."

"About being a dad?" she pestered, "They were only joking, you know."

"But I'm really not ready to be a dad.."

"Well you don't have to worry about that for a while, right?" Hermione laughed nervously as she saw Draco keep his blank expression, "Oh my Merlin. You didn't get someone pregnant, did you?"

"No, it's not that." Draco assured her. "It's just.."

"It's just what?"

"Andromeda is giving me custody of Teddy soon."

"What!" she said and Daphne shushed her. "What!" she said in a whisper.

"She says she doesn't have enough energy to raise him," Draco explained, "and she's feeling ill."

"Oh no," Hermione said, "So that means that youre going to be.."

"Teddy's dad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Should we have followed them into the theater?" asked the producer.

"No. It would've been chaos if a muggle caught us," said Albus Dumbledore as he went over the tapes of this week.

"You're right," said the producer, "And it's not like anything dramatic happens in a movie theater of all places, am I right?"

"Right you are."


	8. Chapter 8: Ready or Not

**Chapter Eight: Ready or Not**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

"Come back to the house with me," Hermione said to Draco as she held a sleeping Teddy in her arms.

"Is that a good idea?" he asked her before waving off the Weasley twins, Luna, and Daphne.

"Right now? Yes. We have much to talk about!"

Not able to say no to her, Draco sighed and buckled Teddy up in his car seat before opening the door for Hermione to climb into the car. He then walked around to get to the drivers seat and began their drive to the Bad Girls House in silence.

"Harry will be there," she noted and Draco kept his eyes locked on the road.

"I figured," he told her, "I need to talk to him anyways."

"About?"

"Teddy," Draco said firmly, "He's a much better candidate than me to take him off of Andromeda's hands."

"But Andromeda picked you.."

Instead of giving her a response, Draco merely kept driving and Hermione took that as a sign that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. At least with her.

Upon arrival, Draco promptly shut his door and went in the back of the car to get Teddy. Hermione unlocked the door for them and held the door as Draco walked in, holding a sleeping Teddy.

"Drakie!" screeched Pansy Parkinson as she ran down the steps with magical curlers in her hair, "I knew you'd come to see me!"

"Actually Pans," Draco said stiffly, "I'm here to see Potter."

Teddy, who had been sleeping comfortably on Draco's shoulder, was now awake because of the unpleasant screeching that had come from none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Well good morning, Ted," Draco laughed at the metamorphmagus as the toddler rubbed at his eyes and then hugged at Draco's neck once more.

"That's just so cute," Hermione mumbled before excusing herself to go find Harry.

"Who is that?" Pansy asked and pointed to Teddy.

"Oh, this is Teddy," Draco said and Teddy looked over at the woman in her pajamas and curlers in her hair, "Teddy, this is Pansy. Do you want to say hi?"

"No," Teddy said as he eyed the scary looking woman and Draco couldn't help but chuckle. Not even children wanted to put up with Pansy.

"Why not?" demanded Pansy and she stomped her foot.

"Because you look a mess, Pans," Draco laughed, "Don't take it to heart. Teddy much prefers friendlier, more well put together company. Ah, Potter! There you are. We have much to discuss."

"Malfoy?" Harry said as he walked out from the kitchen to where Draco's voice had come from, "What is it exactly that we have much to discuss about? Teddy! Hello!"

Teddy, who was still disoriented from his cat nap in the car, simply ignored Harry's greeting and snuggled further into Draco's neck. Harry gave Draco a half-hearted smile which Draco returned.

"He's a little grumpy since he just woke up," Draco explained and Harry nodded before the two men walked off into the kitchen. "So Potter, I don't really know how to go about this-"

"Out with it," Harry said suddenly as he suspected that Draco could draw it out for hours if given the chance, "It can't be that bad, yea?"

"Andromeda can't take care of Teddy anymore," Draco blurted out and Harry looked scandalized. Draco thought he heard a feminine gasp but decided that he must've been hearing things considering that Potter didn't look as if he was capable of making those types of noises. Little did they know that practically the entire Bad Girls House was outside of the kitchen door, with their ears pressed up against the wood, listening intently on what Draco had to say to Harry.

After all, it wasn't everyday that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had a civilized conversation.

The gasp that Draco had thought he heard had rumbled unintentionally from the throat of Ginny Weasley, who was silenced by a fierce glare from none other than Hermione Granger.

"Potter?" Draco said worriedly as Harry hadn't moved for a good minute, "Any thoughts?"

"How do you know she can't take care of him anymore?" Harry asked as he caught a hold of himself, "Andromeda's practically the only family Teddy has left."

"I'm aware," Draco said with slight disdain for Harry as he forgot that Draco was one of Teddy's remaining relatives, "She's gotten sick multiple times in the last month and I've been taking care of Teddy while she's gone to get checked."

"She went to St. Mungos?" Harry questioned and Draco nodded in response, "Do they know what's wrong with her?"

"All they said was that she needs to take it easy and get lots of rest," Draco responded and sighed, "The years aren't making it easy on her."

"That's horrible," Harry stated, "Who's going to take care of Teddy now?"

"That's precisely what I needed to talk to you about, Potter," Draco said seriously, "You'd be a better candidate for the..position."

"Well, that's very nice of you to say, Malfoy," Harry said shocked, "But who's the other option?"

"Me," Draco admitted, "Which is why you should be the one to take him off of Andromeda's hands."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

"I don't understand," Ginny Weasley announced after the girls had found themselves tired and sore from crouching over and trying to eavesdrop, "So Draco wants Harry to take care of Teddy."

"Exactly," Hermione told her red-headed friend, "Draco doesn't see himself as fit to be a father."

"Well he has a point," Ginny stated and Hermione was entirely shocked. Over the past few days she had been fortunate to see a new, better side of Draco and she firmly believed that one day he would be a great father.

"What makes you say that?" Hermione finally asked Ginny after collecting her thoughts.

"Well, Malfoy hasn't really shown himself to be daddy material," Ginny admitted before giving off a small laugh, "Considering the kind of parents he had, he probably doesn't know what a good father looks like."

"That means nothing," Hermione said as she felt her face grow hot, "He may not have had the best childhood because his father was a _death eater_ but that does_ not_ mean that he wouldn't make an amazing father. You don't know him."

"Hermione, would you just listen to yourself?" Ginny questioned, "You've gone on one date with the bloke and you're already claiming that he's going to be father of the year! If anyone could take care of Teddy, its Harry."

"Draco is perfectly capable of taking care of Teddy," Hermione bit back, "He's the only family Teddy has left."

"Who, besides you, thinks that Malfoy would be a better choice than Harry to take care of Teddy?" Ginny proposed, "Not even Malfoy thinks he's a good choice!"

"Andromeda does," Hermione said fiercely, "And that's all that matters."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

_CONFESSIONALS_

_"__I don't even understand why Drakie was even put in this stupid situation," said Pansy Parkinson to the camera as she went about her rant, "I think Potter should take the bugger off Drakie's hands so that this can just be over and done with. Besides, if Drakie's going to be taking care of any kids, it'll be our own kids. Case closed."_

* * *

_"I have no idea why Hermione is so riled up about the whole situation," Ginny Weasley admitted to the camera, "Obviously Harry is the better choice and this is the right thing for Teddy. Harry would be the best dad. I know it."_

* * *

_"The truth is," Hermione began and sighed before continuing, "I don't know if Draco's ready to be a dad. But what I have no doubts about is that he would be a wonderful father. And Teddy deserves that much. I'm not saying that Harry wouldn't be a good father, it's just..I don't know. I don't think that Harry is remotely ready to have a child, especially not if one is just placed on his lap. He may be the savior of the world, but he's not superman. Regardless of what Draco, Ginny, or anyone else says, Teddy and Draco have formed a bond and this bond is not something to be taken lightly. I believe that Teddy already sees Draco as a father figure and that is not something that we should mess with."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Potter, you have to understand-"

"No," Harry said firmly, "I don't think _you _understand. Look, it's not that I don't want to take Teddy and raise him like my own but to tell you the truth, I don't think this is the right time for me. A couple years from now? Sure. No problem. But I'm not even married, Malfoy. I'm not even an auror yet. I don't even have a permanent place to live in yet!"

"Potter!" Draco yelled exasperated while Teddy sat on the counter, eating grapes from the bowl of fruit on the counter top and watching the two men verbally spar with one another, "Do you think I'm in a better situation? I'm not married! Bloody hell, I've been on one date with Granger so far and I just graduated from Hogwarts a few days ago! And don't give me that shite about you not having a place to live. I know you're having Grimmauld Place renovated. Bollocks!"

"Bollocks!" Teddy said loudly, scaring both men into silence.

"Oh Ted," Draco said laughing a bit when he recollected himself, "You're a riot."

Meanwhile, Harry watched the exchange between the two blondes and wondered why it was that Draco didn't think he could handle the responsibility of a child.

"Mum mum mum," Teddy cheered and both Harry and Draco looked confused at the child.

"What're you saying, Ted?" Draco asked the metamorphmagus, "Did you hear him, Potter?"

"It sounded like he was saying 'mum'," Harry said, "What should we do?"

"What do you mean, what should we do?" Draco said before throwing a sarcastic look at Harry, "We should just pretend it never happened..I don't know about you but I don't think that trying to explain to a one year old that his mum is erm, not with us is a good idea."

"Agreed," Harry said before Hermione barged through the swinging kitchen door and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Mum mum mum!" Teddy yelled joyfully whilst clapping his hands together, "Mum!"

"Is he calling me Mum?" Hermione said surprised, "Did I hear him correctly?"

"I think so," Harry said amazed as he watched Teddy stand up on his two feet wobbly and make his way into Hermione's arms, "Hermione, I think he thinks you're his mum!"

"No shite, Potter," Draco said in a drawl, "Granger, it probably isn't a good idea to let him call you mum, you should I dunno, correct him, maybe?"

"I should," Hermione said as she watched Teddy change his eye color to honey like hers to the silvery shade of Draco's, "But I don't think I want to."

"Hermione, think realistically here," Harry pleaded, "If you let him keep calling you mum, he's going to be crushed when he is able to understand that you're not really his mum. Do you really want it to escalate to that?"

"Oh let's be real, Harry," Hermione said brushing him off and rolling her eyes, "Her-mi-o-ne, Teddy. My name is Hermione. Not mum."

"Mum mum mum," Teddy chanted and Draco slapped his forehead with his palm.

"Great," Draco pouted, "Now Ted thinks Granger's his mummy."

"Mummy!" Teddy shouted happily.

"What's going on in here?" Ginny asked as she walked in through the kitchen door, "Did Teddy just say mummy?"

"He thinks Hermione's his mum," Harry explained.

"Well you better make it clear to him that you're not his mum, Hermione!" Ginny shrieked, "Soon enough he's going to know Harry as his father and he might think you and Harry are a couple if you let him call you mum!"

"Well now that's preposterously presumptuous of you to say, Gin!" Hermione yelled back, "First of all, who said Teddy's going to see Harry as a father? If anyone, Teddy already sees Draco as a father figure. Besides, Harry hasn't even been in Teddy's life so far! He's seen him once or twice."

"Still!" Ginny insisted, "He can't call you mum!"

"And why's that, Gin?" Hermione inquired, "Because you want him to call you mum? Are you ready for that? You want Teddy to come to you every night when you could be out on the town? You want all the glory and responsibility of being a mother? Gin, you're in the Bad Girls House for goodness sake. You really want to take custody of a child? You and Harry aren't even married!"

"And what about _you_, Harry? Are you ready to take time out of your busy schedule to take care of Teddy? Because it seems to me that every free minute you have is spent trying to spend alone time with Ginny. You lot are too caught up with your own lives to even think about taking on such a big responsibility."

"Well, what did you expect, 'Mione?" Harry bit, "Gin's just graduated and I'm almost an auror. Of course we're preoccupied with our own lives but we make time for one another!"

"I know that, but the question is, are you two really ready to be parents?" Hermione pressed on, "Are you two willing to take a chance and rush into this? Teddy needs to be in a stable household where he can feel a sense of familiarity. I think that its best that you guys just respect Andromeda's decision."

"Granger, as noble as all this sounds, Potter is really the best choice for Ted," Draco cut in and the other adults in the room turned to look at him.

"Do you actually believe that, Draco?" Hermione asked him in all seriousness, "Teddy loves you."

"I love Teddy, but-"

"No. That's all he needs," she continued, "He just needs to know that you love him enough not to give him up."

"I'm not giving him up, Granger-"

"You're not?" Hermione let out a laugh, "Because if that's what you think, you're only fooling yourself. You think that you'll be able to visit Teddy whenever you want? You think that you'll be able to take him grocery shopping with you to pick up all of his favorite snacks? You think that you'll be able to have quality Teddy time whenever you please? Draco, if you don't seize this golden opportunity, you're going to miss out. What are you afraid of?"

"I just don't know how to be a good dad," he admitted, "I don't want to mess up."

"You're not going to mess up," Hermione assured him with a squeeze on his hand, "You've been doing great with him so far. What's the problem?"

"What if, years from now, I'm not what Teddy wants?" he said and Ginny looked over from Teddy to Draco, noting the similarity of the two as a result of Teddy's ability to change features. She noticed that whenever she saw Teddy, he always looked like Draco. It seemed to be his favorite colouring.

"What if when he's older, he wishes he had a mum?" Draco went on, "And he wishes he had a better dad and he hates me because I denied him that? I don't want Ted to hate me."

"He could never hate you," Hermione told him and Teddy wobbled over to Draco and Draco picked him up. Feeling the softness of Teddy's hair as the child snuggled into his neck, he sighed.

"It's not going to be easy for me," Draco stated.

"But it'll be worth it," Hermione assured him with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you angry, Gin?" Harry asked as they watched Hermione and Draco play with a giggly Teddy in the living room, "I know you wanted me to take him, but I'm just not ready."

"It's not that, Harry," Ginny told him, "It's just, what Hermione said earlier.."

"What? About you not being ready to be a mum?"

"Yea. Do you think she's right?" Ginny asked him and Harry had the strange feeling that Ginny was being insecure, "I mean, what if we really did end up taking care of Teddy. We're not even _married, _Harry! I don't think I could handle that."

"Well, we have plenty of time to work on that," Harry assured her, "I guess we're on the same page then."

"I suppose so. Looks like we're both too young and reckless."

"That's how I like it, Gin," Harry joked, "At least for now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do ya think Hermione and Draco are going to make it official any time soon?"

"I believe that they'll make it official precisely when they mean to."

"Dumbledore, you old hag, can't you answer the question straight, just this once?"

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long to update. I've been going through a rough patch considering that i just got out of a year-long relationship. I hope you'll forgive that I just didn't feel like writing. But, I'm back and ready to keep the chapters coming! -D**


End file.
